Lucidity Beneath the Bright Blue Moon
by Tranquil Mist
Summary: [A Videl n' Juuachi Romance] It takes a threeday weekend for Videl and Juuachi to begin to realize feelings they've had all along. Watch what happens as the plot thickens...


(Note: Juuachi literally means '18' in Japanese, but while reading this, just treat 'Juuachi' as a real name rather than a number.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah, and nor do I own any of the characters that I will be using in this story, etc...

Enjoy.

**Lucidity Beneath the Bright Blue Moon**

_-Part One-_

The summer had passed by all too soon for Videl's likings.

She hadn't spoken to Gohan much during their summer vacation. It was fine with her though since they were just friends now. Yes, Gohan and Videl were friends, and _only_ friends. Believe it. They tried the dating bit- but it didn't work out like they thought it would, which wasn't a real shock to anyone. They hit it off at first and spent every second of every minute together.

Then summer break came.

When the break started, their schedule, which they had so adapted to, began to change drastically. Gohan's habits were just too much to handle. He was either over obsessed with training or over obsessed with studying. They were habits that were hard to change, and Videl could understand that, but she couldn't constantly deal with it. Thus the two broke up. Before they broke up, they started to fight over the smallest most insignificant things. Everyone around them new the break up was coming before they did, so no one made much of a big deal when it happened.

Videl still kept in touch with his family and friends though. They were as much her family and friends as they were his. And since the break up, Videl had spent more time with Juuachi, Marron, Chichi, and Bulma. Soon, it was just Videl, Juuachi, and Marron hanging out together. And it didn't take long for Videl and Juuachi to spend time alone with each other.

But summer was over and it was back to school for Videl.

The school bell rang, freeing everyone from the building's confinement so they can head towards their three day weekend. There was no school Monday.

Videl took her time walking down the steps so she wouldn't have to reach home faster than she had to. She glanced to the side, hearing someone call her name. "Hey Gohan," she said while she walked. She knew it was him without even looking. His ki was strong, even while he _tried_ to mask it. "Got any plans for the weekend?— I mean, other than studying?" He opened his mouth to talk, but before he could say a word, she added in, "And besides training." Gohan closed his mouth which made Videl burst out laughing.

"Same old Gohan, hah, you'll never change," She chuckled as she patted his arm. "Tell your family that I said hi."

He gave a grin and places his hand at the back of his neck that showed that he was uncertain about something; in this case, he was nervous to ask something. "Hey, Videl, why don't you come by and train with Goten and I? It'll be fun."

Videl shook her head. "Naw. I just went there yesterday. But tell Goten I'll visit by next week after school some time."

Gohan smiled and waved his hand. "Alright then! Have a good weekend, okay?" Videl nodded, and wished him a good weekend as well. She stood for a moment and watched Gohan sneaked to an alleyway. That was just Gohan being his nice old self. He was a nice goofy guy. After the break up, he tried hard to keep Videl as a friend since she was a great friend to him.

Videl suddenly began to smile. She could feel the presence behind her. Not really sensing a ki, but feeling the presence that suddenly filled the air. She turned around, her eyes meeting Juuachi's at an instant. Juuachi smiled too. It was a rare smile to anyone else but Videl. Videl was lucky enough to see it often.

"You look tired," Juuachi stated. She turned and began to walk beside Videl. "Are you going home?"

"And ditch you?" Videl asked. "Never. I'm just bored, maybe a bit tired, but it's nothing serious."

The blond nodded her head. "I see... I guess we can't spar today, huh?" Videl got sick of training with Gohan, but she really enjoyed spending the day to spar with Juuachi. It was fun with Juuachi. It was just different when Videl was with her. She could barely compare Gohan to Juuachi because she was just different, different in a good way.

Videl walked in silence for a moment before speaking. "We could do something else, like walking through the park. You live on that isolated beach—I bet you haven't just enjoyed walking around in a park before, have you?" Juuachi shook her head. Krillin took Marron to parks, but she herself had never gone to one. "There shouldn't be many people," Videl continued. "I bet it's empty. Not many people go to parks in the fall. So... would you like to walk through one?"

Juuachi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind. Sure, if you want to then I'll come with you."

They walked for a while in silence, just enjoy each other's company and the cool autumn day around until they reached the park. It was a typical children's park set in the middle of a lucid forest that wasn't as dense as it once was.

Videl sat on a swing and Juuachi sat on the swing beside her, and they talked of random topics for hours.  
"Huh. I never knew that," Videl said. She glanced at Juuachi and observed her. "I really like your hair better since you grew it out long. And your bangs; I like them too. Have I ever told you that?"

Juuachi ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the loose strands behind her ear. "No; but thanks." She smiled and looked over to Videl. "I really mean it, Vi. Everyone tells me I should cut it short. Really short, maybe shorter than your hair. I don't care about what they say but..." She smiled more and focused on the ground that was covered with wood chips. "I'm glad you like it."

Silence.

It just dawned on Juuachi that she had called Videl that little nickname again; 'Vi'.

She didn't think much of it at first until they began to hang out more, and that nick-name slipped out so many times that she feared she was becoming attached to Videl. No, she didn't fear that. She was already attached to the raven haired fighter. What she feared was others noticing how attached she was to Videl because of the nick name.

Imagine! Going to a party or meeting or some group get together, or whatever event that would bring everyone in the same room. And while talking, for her to call Videl 'Vi'. If everyone were to be eating, and her, the 'cold' and 'emotionless' ex-android calling Videl 'Vi', asking for chips or something. It could so easily be pictured too. How she might say 'hey Vi, can you pass me the chips?' Her voice would change too. Her voice always got softer when she called Videl 'Vi'. It would cause a lot of trouble.

After all, Juuachi never gave anyone else a nick name before. Not even Krillin. Only Marron had a nick name, but that was different, Marron was her daughter.

Juuachi began to speak to flee from her own thoughts. "I like your hair short, Videl. I think it suits you." Videl ran her fingers through her short hair, and then lightly tugged at the ends. She got it trimmed each time it began to grow, so it didn't change much since the first time she got her hair cut extremely short.

"Oh really?" Videl asked. She got up from the swing and smiled at Juuachi. "People say I look like a boy with my hair short like this. Do you think it makes me look like a guy?"

"Don't be silly, of course you don't." Juuachi got up too.

Videl began to turn around in a complete circle. "Are you sure?" Videl asked as she started to walk backwards, away from the small playground. Juuachi nodded her head, telling Videl how sure she was that she did not look like a boy.

They then began to walk further and further from the playground. Soon, the woodchips gave way to grass, which was mostly covered in leaves. The leaves were fresh and probably fell recently from their limbs because they were rich bright colors. Some were red, orange and yellows, while most were a blend of the three colors. Very few of the leaves were violet-red. In fact, just one tree had violet leaves, and that was the tree that they walked to.

Juuachi leaned against the tree while Videl sat down to lean against it too. Juuachi reached her arm up and pulled a small violet flower that was still left in the tree. She looked down at it as she held it in her hand. She glanced from the flower to Videl, watching how Videl was picking at the small stubs of grass.

"Juu?" Videl asked. "Are you… are you sure that I don't look like a boy?"

Juuachi sat down beside Videl and put the small flower in her raven hair. "You look beautiful, Videl. Trust me; you don't look at all like a boy." Juuachi started to brush her fingers against Videl's soft hair. "And I meant it when I said you're beautiful, Vi." She was going to pull her hand away, but she couldn't. She enjoyed the feel of Videl's hair against her hand. She couldn't stop her hand. She lost control over her actions.

Juuachi gazed down from Videl's eyes to her rosy pink lips, and then managed to quickly look away. She wanted to move away, to stand up, to say something or do anything to brush the feeling off. She liked what she felt though.

She couldn't help but to look at Videl again. When her eyes glanced up at Videl's face, her heart leapt, realizing that Videl was staring at her; staring with her deep black onyx eyes.

There was silence again for a few seconds. Seconds that felt like minutes that felt like hours. Time itself was stretching— slowing down just to torture the two with embarrassment.

Videl leaned her head against Juuachi's hand. She felt Juuachi's hand moving down to her cheek and she pressed her cheek against Juuachi's hand, enjoying her touch. Her hand was warm, soft, gentle, yet strong all at the same time. She could feel her eyes getting heavy from the deep warm feeling whelming up within her.

She stared into Juuachi's soothing blue eyes, briefly wondering how anyone could see them as icy cold when Juuachi was the most caring person she ever met. Those soft blue eyes… Videl struggled to keep her body still, struggled to keep her eyes from closing, but she couldn't help but to lean closer to Juuachi. Her hand moved down on Juuachi's thigh for balance as she lost herself in Juuachi's eyes. Her other hand found its way to Juuachi's chest, resting on her breast for support as she slowly moved forward, almost crawling on her.

Juuachi's hand stayed at Videl's cheek, almost guiding Videl closer while her other hand settled on Videl's side. She breathed in soft heavy breaths, trying hard to slow down her pounding heart.

Their lips connected, pressing lightly against each other. Videl let out a shaky breath as she tried to control her breathing. She moved her tongue out, touching Juuachi's lips for a second before quickly returning back into her mouth. She tried again, less hesitant; and licked Juuachi's smooth lips before returning back into her mouth. Her nervousness eased away and she tried again, rolling her tongue against Juuachi's upper lip, feeling her lips part.

Her tongue tasted Juuachi's mouth.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was Videl's alarm watch.

They didn't hear it for a while, but it slowly brought back their awareness and gave their minds more control over their heart and body. They pulled away at the same time, moving quickly so their bodies weren't touching.

They were quiet. Not a word was passed between either of them.

Videl regretted moving away. She suddenly felt cold and longed for the warmth she felt moments ago.

It lasted for just a brief minute before Juuachi broke it with a whisper. "It's getting late…" That was a lie. But she didn't know what else to say. Her thoughts drifted to what just happened and she wanted nothing more than to continue kissing Videl. "I guess you should get home."

Videl didn't say anything. She just nodded and stood up. "Juu…"

Juuachi stood up and placed a finger on Videl's lips. "You don't have to say anything. I'll fly home with you."

Videl didn't agree or disagree to it. She just flouted in the air slowly before jetting off into the clouds. Juuachi flew by her side, and they flew together, going through white puffs of clouds. They didn't talk. They were both in their own world, yet, still aware of each other, knowing that if they were to turn their head, they would see just the person that they were thinking of.

Luckily for them, it didn't take so long to get to Videl's home.

Videl hovered at her window and reached her hand out to open it. She froze when she saw Juuachi's hand at the window, opening it for her. Videl smiled and whispered out thanks before she crawled into her room. She glanced around her room, and then stared down at the carpet, seeming to be thinking about something.

"Um, Juu? Juuachi?" Videl asked without looking at her. She waited until she felt that she had Juuachi's attention. Then, she waited for her courage to come back to her. "Would you like to come by this weekend?" They usually spent the weekends together, but, after the kiss they had, she suddenly felt extremely shy.

Juuachi glanced at Videl for a second before looking away. "Yeah, I'll come by," she answered slower than usual. The words almost stuttered out, but talking slower gave her more control over her voice. She was better at keeping her composure. Even when she got nervous, it was hard to notice. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright Vi-del?" She asked, catching herself from calling Videl by her nickname.

Videl nodded. "I'll see you then Juu…achi…"

Juuachi nodded too. She wasn't exactly sure what else she could do. She had an urge to stay with Videl, but, she knew better than to stay after what happened. They both needed to let the awkwardness pass. "Yeah..."

Videl turned away.

Yeah.

>>>End of Chapter>>>  
Hope you liked Part One!  
Feedback is greatly appreciated,  
Thank you


End file.
